Celo
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Porque todo demonio para por el estado de celo y Yuuto Kiba no es la excepción.


Disclaimers: **High School DxD **es propiedad de _Ichiei Ishibumi_ (escritor) y _Miyama–Zero_ (ilustrador). Escribo esto como entretenimiento. Espero y lo disfruten.

Resumen: Kiba Yuuto es un demonio al servicio de Rias Gremory. Cierto día conoció a una humana y desde entonces tiene sueños lujuriosos sobre ella. Hope Andrea Mikaelson es una humana común y corriente, que cierto día conoció a Kiba Yuuto y desde entonces no ha olvidado el color de sus ojos, su sonrisa amable, su voz profunda y para qué negarlo, lo bien que le favorecen los pantalones ajustados. Rias lo nota y que mejor forma de ayudar a su caballero que dejarlo encerrado en el almacén del equipo de gimnasia con la nueva estudiante transferida.

**Celo.**

Aquella situación no puede ser peor de lo que Yuuto se imaginó. Cuando Rias le pidió que fuera por un objeto que olvidó en el almacén de gimnasia; él le obedeció, como buen caballero que respeta y obedece a su ama sin cuestionarse. Pero aquella situación es cada vez más incómoda, cabe aclarar. ¿Qué puede ser peor que ser encerrado en el almacén, después de clases y con la orden estricta de su ama de no destruir propiedades de la escuela? Una respuesta a ello, se encuentra acompañándolo en su encierro. Tiene nombre y apellido. Hope Andrea Mikaelson, la nueva estudiante transferida.

Hope Andrea Mikaelson, nacionalidad estadounidense. Edad actual, 17 años. Altura promedio: 1 metro 55 centímetros. Ella tiene ojos de color azul cielo; su cabello es pelirrojo, llegándole a media espalda, aún recogido en una cola de caballo. Porta el uniforme de educación física, el cual consiste en una playera blanca y bloomers negros. La playera ajustada a su figura, resalta sus frondosos pechos. Los bloomers, apegados a su trasero, resaltándolo. Ella es la tentación andante. La mezcla perfecta entre dulzura, inocencia y sensualidad; que enloquece a Yuuto.

–M–mikaelson–san ¿cierto? – llamó Yuuto.

Hope se encuentra sentada en una colchoneta, abrazándose a sí misma. Ella da un respingo al escuchar la voz del chico usar su apellido. Ella asiente, en silencio. Como quisiera que le llame por su primer nombre, mientras es sometida por el cuerpo masculino del rubio. Niega ante tales pensamientos pervertidos de su parte. Su padre la mataría si se enreda con un chico siendo tan joven como lo es ahora.

–Debes tener frío– explica Yuuto, avergonzado – ¿quieres mi chaqueta? – pregunta, caballeroso.

–… Si– admite Hope, utilizando una suave y delicada voz.

Yuuto asiente. Aun sentando a un lado de ella, desabotona su chaqueta y lentamente se despoja de ella, para tortura de Hope, quien desvía la mirada en su dirección, apreciando mejor el cuerpo bien trabajado de Yuuto, oculto bajo la camisa que compone el uniforme. Yuuto finalmente se deshace de su chaqueta y se la ofrece a Hope. Ella extiende una mano, sosteniendo la chaqueta y sin querer tocando la mano del chico. Hope aleja su mano, dejando caer la chaqueta. Ella y Yuuto se apresuran en recoger la chaqueta, sosteniendo la mano del otro por error. Hope se sonroja de sus mejillas. Yuuto respira y el aroma de Hope, invade sus fosas nasales, hipnotizándolo.

– ¿Kiba–san? – le llama Hope, nerviosa.

Yuuto reacciona –l–lo siento– se disculpa, soltando la mano de Hope –toma– con su mano libre, coloca su chaqueta en los hombros de Hope.

–Gracias– agradece Hope, aún sonrojada.

–De nada, Mikaelson–san– sonrió Yuuto.

Hope desvió la mirada. La sonrisa del chico la cohibió de alguna forma. Yuuto mira al frente, tratando de no tocar a la chica. Desde que le conoció, tres semanas atrás; la chica ocasiona en él emociones variadas, desde nerviosismo hasta sonrojos. Por supuesto, investigo en la colección de libros de Azazel, descubriendo de paso que él se encuentra en su época de apareamiento y desgraciadamente su cuerpo eligió a Hope como su compañera. Por supuesto, después del grito que pegó, el cual debió escucharse hasta el cielo y el infierno; Yuuto se juró a sí mismo el mantenerse alejado de ella, complicado debido a los extraños pedidos de Rias, como estar al pendiente de la chica recién transferida, forzándolo de alguna forma a ser su amigo.

Hope en cambio. Desde que le conoció, le sorprendió cuan atractivo es en realidad el chico, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Shinra Tsubaki en el proceso. En palabras de sus compañeras de clase, la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil parece tener un enamoramiento por Kiba Yuuto, el chico más popular de segundo año. Si bien el chico no parece tener interés especial por ella, parece llevarse bien con Tsubaki, ya que Hope suele verlos caminar juntos e incluso a veces se encuentran en los jardines, dispuestos a comer sus alimentos. Aquello le genera una sensación de malestar, celos dirían algunos.

–Kiba–san– Hope rompe el silencio – ¿no tiene su celular a la mano? – le pregunta –quizás y Shinra–san pueda sacarnos– sonrió.

Yuuto negó –no hay señal y no tengo el número de Tsubaki–san– expresó Yuuto, curioso por ser precisamente el nombre de su amiga el que Hope mencionó.

–Genial– susurra Hope, cansada.

– ¿Qué hay del tuyo? – pregunto Yuuto.

Si no puede ignorarle, al menos le distraerá con una conversación.

–No tengo celular– dijo Hope –papá y mamá son estrictos– bufó molesta.

–Deben quererte mucho– dijo Yuuto, comprensivo. Él no recuerda nada de sus padres biológicos. Así que escuchar sobre los padres de Hope, le trae cierta paz.

–Si– admite Hope.

– ¿Tienes hermanos? – le cuestiona Yuuto, mirándole de soslayo.

Hope piensa –Marcel es mi hermano adoptivo– expresa –pero es tan genial como cualquier hermano mayor– agrega, feliz.

– ¿Enserio? – observa a Hope, ya tranquilo.

–Si– sonrió Hope –Mi papá adopto a Marcel mucho antes de que naciera– explica –así que él y yo somos bastante unidos– expresa.

– ¿Qué hay de tu papá y tu mamá? – pregunta Yuuto, abrazando sus piernas y observando a Hope con una sonrisa.

–Mi papá se llama Niklaus– dijo Hope –y mi mamá biológica se llama Andrea– dijo con tristeza –y mi mamá actual se llama Caroline– explica –tengo dos hermanas por parte de Caroline, se llaman Lizzy y Josie– sentenció.

– ¿Tu mamá murió? – pregunta Yuuto.

–Si– admite Hope –ella murió durante el parto– su semblante de felicidad desaparece por un momento –Caroline se casó con mi papá cuando tenía 6 años– explica –ella me crio desde entonces en compañía de Lizzy y Josie– agrega ya contenta – ¿Qué hay de ti, Kiba–san? – le pregunta.

–… La familia de buchou me acogió tras la muerte de mis padres– dijo Yuuto, nostálgico –no recuerdo mucho de ellos– agrega.

–Ya veo– dijo Hope, triste –lo siento– se disculpa.

–No te preocupes– dijo Yuuto –yo también pregunte cosas inapropiadas sobre tu familia– se excusó.

–No son inapropiadas– dijo Hope, ligeramente fuerte –l–lo siento– se excusa –papá dice que no debo gritar mucho– se sonroja.

–No importa– dijo Yuuto –nadie te escucha– agregó.

–Cierto– dijo Hope, levantándose de golpe.

La chaqueta que esta sobre sus hombros, cae al suelo, revelando nuevamente su traje ajustado. Yuuto levanta la mirada y la desvía de inmediato al ver por error las piernas bien torneadas de Hope. Hope en cambio, ignorando al deseo que despierta en Yuuto, se acerca a la ventana, la abre y se dispone a gritar. Yuuto se dio cuenta que Hope se encuentra sobre un pequeño cajón, a punto de romperse; así que Yuuto se levanta a tiempo para que Hope no pierda el equilibrio. Desgraciadamente el chico le sostiene por error de los glúteos y Hope ahoga un gritillo de sorpresa, cayendo al suelo, en compañía de Yuuto.

Hope cerró los ojos por inercia. Los abre y se encuentra encima de la colchoneta, con Yuuto encima de ella y el rostro del chico en medio de sus senos. Una mano del chico tiró de sus bloomers, dejando al descubierto parte de su ropa interior, color violeta. Los colores suben al rostro de Hope y no sabe a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionar. Yuuto en cambió, mueve su mano y baja la ropa interior de la chica, revelando parte de su anatomía. Yuuto usa su mano libre y levanta parte de su cuerpo, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo se encontraba entre los senos de Hope y su mano derecha es prisionera de la ropa inferior de la chica.

–… Kiba– dijo Hope, sonrojada.

–Mikaelson yo…– dijo Yuuto.

Es ahora o nunca.

–Me gustas– confesaron al mismo tiempo.

Yuuto guardo silencio, sorprendido. El rostro de Hope se tornó idéntico a sus cabellos al saberse correspondida. Extendió una mano y acaricio la mejilla del chico.

–Yo…– trago grueso –h–he querido…– Yuuto desvía la mirada, avergonzado.

Hope sonrió, levantando su cabeza y alcanzando los labios del chico, capturándolos en un beso tímido. Una simple caricia despertó la bestia en el interior del chico. Yuuto liberó su mano de la ropa interior de Hope y la uso para capturar la cabeza de la chica, profundizando el contacto de sus bocas. Un beso hambriento, en donde la lengua comenzó a ser participe en el juego de la lujuria. Yuuto aprovecho la caricia intensa para morder el labio inferior de Hope, provocándole a la chica un suave gemido, el cual se escuchó como la música más hermosa que Yuuto jamás escuchara.

Desgraciadamente, se separaron por falta de aire. Acto que Yuuto aprovechó para invertir posiciones. Yuuto se sentó con Hope entre sus piernas. El chico sonrió, al darse cuenta del nerviosismo en Hope. Besó su frente de manera protectora, sonriéndole. Hope asintió, dándole el permiso de continuar. Yuuto se liberó de su pantalón, camisa y calcetines, dejándose en bóxer.

Hope observo maravillada el cuerpo bien trabajado del chico. Con curiosidad, delineo con un dedo cada pectoral del chico. Se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta de la sonrisa divertida de Yuuto. Hope se avergonzó de sí misma, alejando su mano y desviando la vista. Pero la mano del chico sobre su seno le obligo a mirarlo una vez más y rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos y fundirse una vez más en un beso suave, lento, siendo intensificado conforme el chico se deshace de los bloomers, la tanga y los calcetines de la chica; dejándole solamente la playera y el brasier. Yuuto se aleja, retirándole a Hope las prendas restantes y dejarla al desnudo. Hope se recargo del chico y le besó, ya confiada de que es el indicado.

Yuuto correspondió el beso, acercando ambas manos a los pechos de Hope y masajearlos con cuidado. Hope sintió sobre su intimidad, el miembro de Yuuto, rozándola. Una descarga de adrenalina le recorre y empieza a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las caderas de Yuuto, haciendo la rozadura de ambas partes íntimas más placenteras para ambos. A Hope no le importó que recién se confesó al chico y ya intenta ir más allá de los besos. Yuuto en cambio, es dominado por su celo, queriendo mucho más de Hope.

–Y–yuuto– pronunció Hope, restregando sus pechos en los pectorales de Yuuto –m–me siento extraña– alcanzó a decir, sonrojada.

Yuuto recordó vagamente que si un demonio entra en celo y se encuentra con la pareja que su cuerpo escogió; la persona en cuestión es atraída por las feromonas que desprende el cuerpo del demonio. En pocas palabras, Hope se siente excitada por la cercanía de Yuuto.

–Y–yo también– dijo Yuuto, comenzando a succionar un pezón de Hope y masajear y pellizcar el otro.

Hope gimió de placer. Levanto por inercia sus caderas y Yuuto aprovecho aquello para apretar su bien formado trasero, haciendo que soltase un gritillo del susto. Yuuto introdujo un dedo en el trasero de la chica, ocasionando que un quejido salga de su garganta, el cual fue callado por un beso del chico, el cual aumento de intensidad al entrar en ella y saborear su cavidad bucal. Nuevamente dio un respingo al sentir un dedo más en su cavidad anal.

Hope cortó el beso –Y–yuuto– jadeo –d–duele– derramo una lagrima de dolor.

–No dolerá, lo prometo– dijo Yuuto, sacando ambos dedos del ano de Hope y usó sus manos para levantar las caderas de Hope –puedes morderme si quieres– le susurró al oído.

Hope no entendió el porqué, hasta que Yuuto bajó las caderas de Hope y ella gritó al sentir el miembro del chico en su interior. Hope mordió el hombro de Yuuto, al sentir las embestidas de Yuuto. El chico sostiene las caderas de Hope, levantándola y dejándola caer sobre su miembro. Si bien al inicio, Hope sufrió, conforme se repitió, Hope empezó a ser ella quien montase a Yuuto. Sin dejar de besarlo y restregar sus senos en los pectorales del chico, Hope danza sobre el miembro del chico, quien se deleita con los besos y ese par de tetas bien puestas, restregándose contra él.

Hope empuja a Yuuto, dejándolo caer en la colchoneta. Hope se recarga del chico, usando una mano y observando sus pectorales. Yuuto en espera de algún movimiento por parte de la chica. Hope entonces cae en cuenta de que no sabe nada sobre dar placer a alguien más y se deprime. Permanece quieta por un momento, pensando que hacer a continuación para no parecer una monja a sus ojos.

Yuuto se da cuenta de eso y entonces, sin salir de ella, invierte los papeles y Hope termina a su merced. Yuuto comienza a embestirla, fuerte, preciso, firme. Hope reprime los gemidos de placer, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Yuuto se da cuenta de eso y se acerca a ella, besándola, entrelazando sus lenguas; separándose tras un camino de saliva. Aquel beso deja tonta a Hope, lo cual Yuuto aprovecha para darle vuelta y levantar su trasero. Hope suelta un gemido de placer al sentir la lengua de Yuuto sobre su clítoris, estimulándolo en compañía de los dedos del chico, entrando y saliendo de la vagina de Hope. Ella jadea al sentir la invasión de aquel par de dedos firmes, entrando y saliendo de ella. Yuuto entonces penetra a la chica una vez más, aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas. Hope jadea, sintiendo desmoronarse ante cada embestida del chico.

–H–hope– dijo Yuuto entre jadeos –m–me v–vengo– masculla.

–Yuuto– dijo Hope, llena de placer –n–no den–dentro– pidió.

–L–lo siento– se disculpa –n–no puedo…. ¡Más! – exclamó.

Yuuto liberó su semen en el interior de Hope. Hope se sintió desfallecer al llegar al clímax de su orgasmo y liberarse. Los fluidos de ambos se mezclan. Hope dejó caer sus caderas y Yuuto termino a un lado de ella, jadeando. Hope jadea, asimilando lo que hay en su interior. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y miró a Yuuto, el cual respira con dificultad y le dirige una sonrisa cómplice.

–Hope– Yuuto gira su cuerpo, sostiene a la chica por la cintura y besa sus labios.

–Yuuto– Hope corresponde al beso.

Yuuto la besa y aprovecha que ella una vez más se sumerge en el mar de la lujuria para introducir un par de dedos en la vagina de Hope, haciéndola desfallecer al disfrutar las caricias en forma de círculos que el chico le proporciona. Ella, sumergida en su propio placer, ignora cuando Yuuto se acerca a su cuello y le muerde, marcándola como suya.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Rias Gremory abre el almacén. Entró, sorprendiéndose al instante al encontrar a Yuuto, abrazando a Hope. El chico solo viste su pantalón. Hope en cambio, tiene puesta la camisa de Yuuto y ambos se cubren con la chaqueta de Yuuto. El rostro de pesadillas de Yuuto, ahora se encuentra tranquilo, libre, fresco. Hope en cambio, sonríe entre sueños, feliz de estar en donde en esos momentos se encuentra. Rias sonrió, feliz por su caballero. Dándoles la espalda, cierra el almacén y coloca un letrero de prohibido el paso. Sonrió para sí misma, recordando cuando Yuuto descubrió su celo y trato de alejarse de Hope. Entonces Rias la investigo, descubriendo que su familia fue aniquilada cuando tenía solo 15 años. Hope paso a manos de Caroline Forbes, la madre biológica de Lizzy y Jossie Forbes. Sintiendo que ambos son el uno para el otro, Rias hizo de todo para que Yuuto aceptara que el celo de un demonio es el reflejo del deseo que el demonio despierta por alguien más. Y que, si él muerde a su compañera, están casados ante la ley de los demonios. Pero esto último se lo guardó para sí misma, después de todo; es el comienzo de una vida para ellos, y todo a causa del celo de Yuuto.

Fin.

La idea nació después de ver un hentai –si, veo hentai, a pesar de ser chica– y bueno prácticamente se escribió solo. En sí debería escribir mi anteproyecto, pero como la señorita no puede dormir ni tiene idea de que escribir en el anteproyecto; escribió esto. Para finalizar, los nombres los saqué del programa estadounidense llamado "The originals"; pero no quiere decir que sean los personajes, simplemente usé los nombres. Perdonen si el lemon no es tan explícito, pero no soy experta en escribir esta clase de historias. Espero y disfruten de la historia y no me envíen virus.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
